1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device that can be worn on a user's arm or leg that features an informational display.
2. Background of the Invention
Tourists and visitors often require informational displays, such as maps, to navigate city streets, museums, theme parks, festivals, conventions, concerts, and the like. Currently available maps and displays are typically bulky and difficult to fold. Further, users have to store these maps in their pockets, backpacks, and purses, which not only makes them difficult to access while on the go but also it causes them to degrade faster.
Moreover, tourists and visitors often enjoy keeping trinkets including these displays for sentimental reasons. However, current display devices often become too degraded to keep. Additionally, users usually do not find these displays engaging enough to desire keeping them for sentimental reasons.
The state of the art provides no solutions that remedy the cumbersome and boring nature of typical display devices.
A need exists in the art for a device that allows a user to easily store and quickly retrieve information contained in an informational display. This display device should engage the user so as to provide enjoyment and sentimental value. The device should also be relatively inexpensive so that it can take the place of current displays.